Fallen
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Harry has been captured, what will he discover about the enemy?  Rape, mPreg, profanity, DarkDumbles, Grey: Harry, Voldie, Malfoys and others, Dumbles/Weasley Bashing etc.  Lucius/Harry, Draco/Harry, Voldie/Snape, Possible Remus/Hermione... Slow Updates!


**A/N: God, haven't posted anything in AGES. Please don't kill me I have been writing loads, but I am at college now so I am trying to get fics finished before posting them. I will warn you, this is the only chapter of Fallen I have written and I started writing this back in May. I will work on it as much as possible but I make no promises about update times. **

**Warnings: RAPE, Grey: Harry, Voldie, Malfoys (+ others) Dark: Dumbledore! And bashing of Weasleys, mPreg, profanity. Brief LuciusXHarry, Future DracoXHarry, SnapeXVoldie and Possible RemusXHermione?**

Voldemort stood in the shadows and watched, he let out a harsh laugh when I cried out in pain. I felt Lucius trying to keep his weight off me, like he was trying to be gentle.

"Harder Lucius, I want to hear him scream." Voldemort snapped.

"Yes sir." He pushed harder as he inevitably dropped his weight onto my back.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I was losing my virginity to Malfoy Senior, so much for the first time being special.

I felt him breathing near my ear. "Harry, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

I heard Voldemort bark out another order. He started to move faster. He moaned as he hit that little bundle of hypersensitive nerves and I yelled out.

"Now the little brat might do as he is told. Out Lucius. Come along."

"Yes, my Lord."

I whimpered when I heard the door close. I tried to roll over and sit on the edge of the bed but winced at the rush of pain I got for doing so.

I forced my eyes closed and sat still. I heard muttering outside the door. Then I heard it creak open.

"Harry I'm so sorry." I heard a familiar voice mumble.

I opened my eyes and saw Draco Malfoy. He took a few slow steps towards me, pulling out his wand slowly, as though giving me time to protest or react. Showing me he intended no harm.

"He sent me here to clean you up. This might sting a little. _Tergeo. Episkey._" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"Is he going to do that again?" I asked quietly.

"Make my dad? I don't know. Sorry."

"Okay, could you tell him I said thank you?"

"Sure, are you okay now?"

"I'm better."

_**Three Months Later...**_

"I want to speak with you." Voldemort said calmly.

I gagged and threw up at his feet. He growled at me and then left. I heard the door slam, then creak open again.

"Harry." I heard a whisper, it sounded like Draco only deeper.

"Draco?"

"No, it's Lucius, he has sent Draco back to Hogwarts."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Harry, are you sick often?"

"Almost every morning."

"Oh, oh dear. Have you noticed anything different about your body? Any weight gain?"

"Not really, why?"

"Lay still please Harry. _Conceptus Deprehendere,_ _Morbi tincidunt._"

"Conceptus? As in, to conceive, as in you think I am pregnant. How is that possible?"

"I do not think, I know. You are pregnant. Highly powerful, pure-blood wizards can conceive."

"I'm not a pure-blood."

"You have two magical parents, therefore you are pure-blood."

"But my mother was a muggle born."

"A muggle born, from an old wizarding family that married a little too closely between cousins and ended up destroying their magic."

"So my mother wasn't a muggle born?"

"More like a half-blood."

"And I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, 3 months."

"And is the baby healthy?"

"I could show you if you'd like?"

"Yes."

"_Intra Uterum._" A small window appeared just above my stomach, showing a small figure moving around.

"Is it?" I whispered.

"Mine? I think so. Did he make anyone else?"

"No, he's pretty much left me alone since. So it's yours?"

"Yes, I understand if you don't want to keep it." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I do, I couldn't get rid of it. I just-"

"It's okay, I understand. I need to get you out of here though."

"But that would put you and Draco at risk."

"No more than we already are, trying to stay in _His _favour."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Careful Potter, someone might think you actually care about me?" He winked.

"Well you are the father of my unborn child."

"Touche."

"You really think you can get me out?"

"There are ways you can get yourself out, you're just too much of a bloody Gryffindor to do them."

"I will not bow to him."

"You don't bloody have to." Lucius argued.

"Oh yeah, what's he advertising for now?"

"Okay, now is not the time. Harry, just don't give him a reaction it is all he is after."

"How can I not react, after what he has done. Losing your virginity is supposed to be special, and he made you take that from me. He took away my family, my friends, my safety, my education. I have nothing left to give. I don't even want to kill him. I'm just so fed up of being lied to, taunted, pressured. I'D RATHER BE A DEATH EATER THAN ONE OF DUMBLEDORE'S LITTLE PAWNS!" I yelled.

I heard someone enter, Lucius had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and was calming me.

"My lord. Please, he is with-child, he just admitted that he has no loyalty to the other side. Please let me take him back to the Manor."

"His word is not enough." Voldemort quipped, his voice surprisingly softer than I was used to.

"But you can't mark him, not with the baby." Lucius' eyes were wide with panic.

"Fear not Lucius, I only want some sort of contract, so I have it in writing where his loyalties lie."

"I have conditions. You will send them the news of my untimely death, you will not kill anymore muggles, I will not be marked, EVER. You will ensure that it is made clear to All of your dear followers that I am untouchable, and you will not mark Draco."

"How do you know I haven't already?"

"One, he didn't have the mark when I last saw him, and Two I can feel it when you mark people. You haven't done so for, a while."

"My lord, you must admit, he is powerful."

"I concede Lucius, he is indeed powerful. Powerful enough to bear a child. I am curious, your untimely death?"

"I need a way to be safe, at least until the child is born."

"Indeed, I will not mark you, nor will I mark the child you are carrying. I will send the news of your death, though I expect they'll require proof, or something. I will ensure that they know to stay away from you and as you wish I will not mark Draco."

"The killings?"

"Are not something I have any control over."

"What do you mean? You're their leader, tell them not to do it."

"Harry, we don't have anything to do with the muggle killings. I swear, I wouldn't lie to you. Yes we are all about a purer blood status but not at the cost of magical blood being spilt. It is Dumbledore who has a disregard for life, he wishes to paint us as evil murderous maniacs, and most are too scared to get close enough to realize we aren't behind it." Lucius answered.

"If you aren't doing it, then why did you kill my parents?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did, I remember."

"Harry you were one, I'm sorry love but you don't remember." Lucius whispered holding me tightly.

"Then who?"

"I was there that night, I came to see if it were true, to see the most powerful wizard of all time. The one supposedly destined to destroy me. I managed to make Pettigrew squeal, not that it took a lot, I was approaching the house, I saw a flash of green light through the downstairs window and ran inside. I found your father first, the last whispers of life leaving his body. I heard crying coming from upstairs. I pulled out my wand and walked upstairs, your mother was sprawled in front of the cot, you were crying. I scanned the room, I couldn't see anyone, I walked over to you, lifted you from the cot. I was rocking you from side to side. I felt his wand poke into my back. He cast the spell after giving me a chance to give you up and save myself but I refused so he cast the killing curse, and you know the rest."

"Dumbledore? But if he killed my parents, then why do you hate me, you made him rape me, why?"

"I don't hate you. And actually I can explain that."

"How?"

"He was under the imperious curse. I can vouch for that, Dumbledore casted it on me, to make me cast it on him. The old coot kept us both under it for the last three months, from virtually the moment you were caught, he wanted you to make sure that you saw him the way he had been shaped in your mind." Snape said cooly from the doorway.

"Thank you Severus."

"Pleasure." He smiled at Voldemort.

"Did I just see you smile Professor?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Shut it, Potter."

"I'm not my father you know."

"I know but you are like him, although now you are lion in the snake pit, a position he would never allow himself to get into."

"On the contrary, Professor, I have spent the last 6 years as a snake in the lions den."

"They are planning to try to take him." Snape told Voldemort. "They've sent me for information. On the property any weaknesses and any other information of value."

"I see."

"I'm moving him. My lord, I'm taking him to the Manor."

"As you wish Lucius, but be careful."

"I will." Lucius nodded before leaving.

"How've you been love?" Voldemort asked Snape quietly.

"Okay, better since I threw the curse. How are things going here at the moment?"

"Not so bad Sev."

"Not in front of the-"

"Are you two?"

"Don't look so surprised. You clearly aren't into girls either." Snape smirked at me.

"No, don't say that. EWWWW. But my mum? Just eugh. Besides, how do you know I don't like girls?"

"Only a gay wizard would conceive." Snape smiled evilly.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath. "Maybe I like men and women."

"Men maybe, not women. Girls perhaps, but not women."

"It's not my fault. Besides I can't very well steal my child from it's father, that isn't fair."

"So it's going to have to be Lucius." Snape quirked an eyebrow up. "But I don't see you complaining."

"Arse."

"That's mine, and a very nice one too." Voldemort winked at me.

I shuddered, shaking the thought from my brain. Snape slapped him on the arm.

"Why are they trying to take me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dumbledore's first priority was obviously to break me. To make me want to kill him? Why is he now after getting me back?"

"Lupin is back."

"We need to tell him."

"We can't." Voldemort said quietly.

"Yes we can, we have to, he is the only family I have left."

"Harry, Tom is right we can't risk it. If he knows, Dumbledore might find out. It's too big a risk." Lucius smiled apologetically.

"Are you ready? If we want this to go well, we need to get you to the Manor as soon as possible." Snape asked.

"Yes. We can go now."

"Right, well. Sev get Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Greyback. They'll be accompanying you us to the Manor."

"Sure." Snape walked off in search of the three.

"Harry, I'm sorry but we really can't risk telling him yet." Lucius held his arms out.

"I understand." Wrapping my own arms around his waist and allowing him to hug me.

"We're ready." Lucius told.

"Come, you'll have to apparate out from the foyer, it is the only place I can lift the wards."

We followed him out to the main foyer, Lucius holding my hand, Tom walking at the other side of me. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Greyback and Severus were all waiting in the foyer.

"Remember, our job is to get Harry into the Manor safe." Tom told, before giving the order to apparate.

With a loud crack, 7 hooded figures appeared just down the road from the manor. I was in the center.

"Lucius, go check the Manor is safe." Tom ordered.

There was a loud crack, and we were surrounded.

"Give us Harry, and we'll give you Malfoy." Someone yelled.

I snapped my head around, to see Draco knelt down, his face bloody and pained. I looked up to see Ron and Hermione holding him there by his arms.

"Let go of him." I yelled moving towards the pair flanked by Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm here. I have a surprise." I pulled out my wand. "Let him go, you don't understand any of this. Let him go and I will tell them to leave you alone."

"Harry, how can you say that? He's a death eater."

"No he isn't, he hasn't been marked. Just let him go, and apparate away from here."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, I spun around to see the Manor in flames. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had moved away from me and were battling two aurors. I heard them both scream "_Imperio_!"and the two aurors were entering the Manor. I ran towards the gate. Only to be caught by Tom.

"Harry, no. You can't. You can't go in there. He would want you safe."

"NO!" I screamed, fighting through his arms. "He can't die, someone go after him. NO!"

I turned around again, to face Ron and Hermione who had followed me, dragging Draco along with them. "Let him go and get out of here. Or you'll die saving his father."

Ron snorted. Hermione released Draco's arm and approached Harry.

"You know something." She stated.

"Tom didn't kill my parents."

"What? Who did?"

"Dumbledore."

"Ron, let go of him, you've got this all wrong. They aren't the bad guys." Hermione pleaded.

"No, he's a git." Ron moved his hands quickly, I heard a crack and Draco screamed.

"_Imperio!_" I yelled, sending a burst of light at Ron. He immediately released Draco's arm.

"Harry, are you going to send him in there?"

"I have to."

Ron moved over to he gate, and disappeared inside. I moved over to Draco.

"Draco?"

"Thanks."

"Even?"

"I guess we are. Have they got my dad?"

"No, he was inside."

"Harry? You said you had a surprise." He scrunched up his face.

"Oh, well. The thing is-"

"Harry?" Draco glared.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"And its his? From-"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, you are pregnant, and it's Lucius' baby?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore cast the imperious curse on Severus, so Severus would cast it on Tom, who forced Lucius to."

"That's sick."

"Dumbledore is sick."

I looked over at Tom who was dealing with the fire. The others were battling members of the order. I saw Remus duelling with Greyback, his eyes full of malice. I ran over, followed by both Draco and Hermione.

"Stop, stop both of you. Remus. Please. Greyback, stop this. Now!" Greyback looked at me then moved on to someone else.

"Harry, why did you let him get away?"

"Remus. Dumbledore isn't the man you think he is, he used an unforgivable on Severus. He used imperio to get Severus to cast the same spell on Tom, he made Tom order Lucius to rape me. Remus, Dumbledore killed my parents, he ordered this attack, Remus I'm pregnant because of what he has done. And now he's probably killed the father of my child."

"Lucius?" Remus' face paled. "You're carrying Lucius Malfoy's child?"

"Yes, Remus. Tom isn't the bad guy in all of this. Come back with us, please. I've already lost one family member today, please don't make me lose another."

Remus turned and yelled "Imperio." at both of the people fighting behind him in quick succession then sent them off into the remains of Malfoy Manor to try and find Lucius. "Harry, I'm so sorry." Remus scrunched his face up in pain.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"The explosion, it was triggered by the opening of a door in the middle of the house, it was meant to kill. There is no way he could have survived it. I'm sorry, it was Dumbledore's idea. I suppose he knew."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. "No he can't I need him. He can't be."

"Harry. Harry come on, please we need to go back to headquarters it's not safe." Draco wrapped his unbroken arm around me.

"I can't. I have to stay. If he-"

"Harry. I'm sorry. Remus is right, there's no way. It was based on muggle technology so he couldn't have detected it. The wards are still intact, he couldn't apparate out. That was Dumbledore's plan. Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"Severus, Bellatrix, get Harry and Draco out of here, take Granger and Lupin back too." Tom yelled after extinguishing the fire and ordering Greyback and Rodolphus to continue fighting off aurors. Severus hung back by Tom's side. "Sev, go. Now!"

"Tom," his words dies when Tom crushed their mouths together. "I love you." Severus managed to gasp.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. I believe I gave you an order." Tom drawled before running down to the Manor to aid the search.

"Not a word." Snape hissed grabbing hold of Remus' left arm and Hermione's right. Bellatrix took hold of one of my arms and carefully got a grip on Draco before we all apparated back to Riddle Manor.

We rushed inside to find many Death Eaters gathered in the hall.

"All of you, go and help Rodolphus and Greyback, we were ambushed." Snape ordered.

"No, stop. This could be part of their plan, leaving here defenceless isn't the answer." I murmured to Snape.

"Dumbledore ordered two attacks for tonight; I think one of them may have been on here." Remus explained.

Severus reeled off a load of names then gave them the order to go aid the fight at Malfoy Manor. A few minutes later there was the sound of an assault being made on the outer walls of the manor.

"Defend the boundaries, and at all costs keep Harry and Draco alive." Sev yelled. "Now I'll fix your arm up Draco." He added quietly turning to us. He casted a few quick spells and Draco's arm was quickly healed and back to normal. "Now come with me, all four of you." He sped off through the halls and led us to a concealed door which he let us through telling us to stay quiet before closing it and vanishing.

"Sou you're like 3 months pregnant then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"Keeping it?"

"Definitely."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay. I'm here even if Dad can't be." He murmured, sniffing slightly.

I turned my head into his shoulder and began to sob, at this he brought his other arm us and pulled me closer. I heard someone crying behind me and turned to look, wiping my eyes and blinking back the next flood of tears. Hermione's eyes were full to the brim, Remus was carefully rubbing her shoulder.

"Hermione, it isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But I set it up Harry, I killed Lucius. I'm a murderer."

"I don't blame you. I will never blame you. You were just following orders, you didn't know about the baby. 'Mione it isn't your fault."

"I'll kill him for this." Remus spat.

"No you won't. You'll sit in the dark and the cold and you'll let it simmer. We will bide our time and he will pay for every drop of blood spilt at his hand."

"I won't wait to get my revenge Harry, he killed my Dad."

"You will wait, I will make him pay. When he dies, he will do it looking at the monster he has made of me. You will not go there and you will not lay a finger on the bastard. When I'm through with him, he'll beg for death."

**Evil brooding pregnant Harry? OOOOOH, no idea where the end part came from…**

**So folks, please review, I'm ill, writing this at 1 am to cure my insomnia. Not sure when me next update will be, see you soon me loverlies (I hope):D**

**Steph x**


End file.
